


He never asked for this

by Animefanfreak45



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is best boi, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, I love both of them, No Steeve or Bucky hate though, POV Bucky Barnes, Tony is best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefanfreak45/pseuds/Animefanfreak45
Summary: The fight scene in CA:CW but from Bucky's POV
Kudos: 15





	He never asked for this

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. So I use to write fanfiction and then I stopped three years ago because School was way too much and it kinda made me hit a huge writers block. Then I really wanted to write again so I went to a prompt generator and got this as my prompt: 
> 
> “Get your favorite scene from any movie and rewrite from a different characters POV”  
> I had just finished rewatching Captain America: Civil War and the scene where Tony, Steve, and Bucky was fresh on my mind sooooo I wrote this in like 30 minutes.  
> Hope you enjoy :D

He never asked for any of this. He never asked to fall from that train back during WWII. He never asked to survive that fall, in fact he wished for it to be a quick painless death. He never asked to be found and kidnapped by Hydra. He never asked for a new metal arm or to be wiped of his memories. He never asked to be made into an assassin and to kill anyone as long as it was asked of him. He never asked to kill Howard Stark and his wife.

He was not a killer damn it.

He never asked to see Steve again, and at that time Steve was one of his targets. He never asked to be Steve’s enemy, he never wanted to hurt his best friend. He never asked to kill over fifty people, some even innocent. He never asked to meet the son of the couple he murdered in cold blood. He never asked to meet Tony Stark.

He would never want to take someone’s parents away.

Bucky was at a lost. He watched as Steve and Tony held nothing back in their fight. It hurt to watch. Not because the icons Captain America and Iron Man were fighting, but because teammates and friends Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were slowly destroying each other. Not just physically but also emotionally and mentally. Bucky never wanted to be the reason that Steve fought against his friends. He can’t even blame Tony for attacking when he did. He came here out of peace, the billionaire made that absolutely clear. However, there is only so much restraint a person can have once they watch their parents being executed right in front of them and the killer is right next to you. The guy had to watch the assassin kill his parents without any mercy while they begged not to be killed. He watched as the Winter Solider slowly took the air from his mother and shot his father. There is only so much restraint. Too add on to it, Steve knew of all this and lied to Tony about it, a lie by omission is still a lie. Tony Stark may be a genius and a billionaire, but he is human first and foremost.   
  
Despite not exactly blaming Stark for attacking them, Bucky can’t help but fight back. Call it survival instinct if you want, but Bucky wouldn’t just let himself be beat up. Similarly although he understands why Steve is helping him, a part of him wished he wasn’t. Not only would this further damage the already broken comradery between the two, The Winter Soldier cant help but think that Tony deserves to let out some anger. 

A small part of him, the guilty part, wished that the genius never saw the footage. That the three of them could just take down Zemo. That Steve and Tony’s friendship and comradery, although a little damaged considering their opposing views on the accords, would still be there. The other part of him, the honest part, was glad the truth was revealed. If Tony did not know about this and he stayed oblivious about it after they defeated Zemo, then Bucky doesn’t know if he would be able to deal with that type of guilt. He would hate if he got someone’s trust only to break it. 

Snapping out of his mind set, he focused back on the fight and grabbed onto Tony’s ankle just before he shot a repulsor at Steve. Tony looked back at him and quickly kicked Bucky in the face, which gave Steve just enough time to grab onto Tony and throw him on the ground. Climbing on top of him, Steve began to give the billionaire a series of punches to the partially bloody face. Bucky watched as Steve grabbed his shield and lodge it in Tony’s Arc Reactor.

Everything after that was a blur, with Steve leaving his shield with Tony and the two of them limping off. The guilty part of him was screaming to go back and help the billionaire, but the other part was saying to just follow Steve. To the end of the line. 

The latter part ended up winning and that’s how he ended up leaving Tony Stark alone, injured, and unmoving in a freezing Siberian Bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy this quick little scribble.  
> please give me any feedback, good or bad. I really want to improve my writing because I’m really rusty right now.  
> Thanks for reading <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
